


Loss

by YaoiBatman



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence can make Hercules feel the loss all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

"Thinking about Nautica again?"

"Yeah, everywhere I look I see her."

Hercules flinched, glad the other world Iolaus' attention was on the ocean that held his love, giving Hercules time to reminisce about his. As though looking at Iolaus wasn't a reminder enough. There were times, early in the morning, when Hercules would wake before the other man and he would pretend that any moment his Iolaus would stir awake, demanding rabbit for breakfast and another nap before heading out. The worst part was when Iolaus did wake up, giving a simple 'good morning', before quietly making breakfast.

"Yeah," Hercules said softly. "I know the feeling."


End file.
